1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combination shipping carton for shipping pouches which can be easily converted into twin boxes for dispensing and displaying the pouches to the consumer. This invention has a unique feature in a combination of a fold line in one side panel and of tear lines in the carton for converting the shipping carton into twin boxes for dispensing and displaying the pouches.
2. Background
Many food products, such as drinks, small pieces of candy, snack mixes of small pieces of food (e.g. trail mix), and the like are packaged and sold to the consumer in pouches made of a composite material. These pouches tend to be small in size (e.g. 200 milliliters or 100 grams). These pouches are presently shipped to the store in a shipping container and these are removed and placed on the shelf individually in groups or displayed in the shipping container.
Neither of these options for displaying and dispensing these pouches to the consumer is very satisfactory.